Notices/Gacha
'Dream Sakura of Beginnings Pt. 2 Gacha' *Gacha period: April 7 12:00 - April 17 11:59 *Roster includes Crown (Dream Sakura) and Graysia (Dream Sakura) *STEP Gacha: In addition to the regular gacha, there is a STEP gacha that will award bonuses. Each step is 50 Fairy Stones and will give you 10 princes, one of which is guaranteed 4-star or better. **Step 1: Skill-Up Trainer x2 **Step 2: Legendary Trainer (Passion) x3 **Step 3: Special Style Cheshire Cat (1st Anniversary) *Gacha princes will give bonuses in the upcoming event, and receive boosted stats: **Avi (Dream Sakura): 30% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Girbert (Dream Sakura): 30% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Graysia (Dream Sakura): 30% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Crown (Dream Sakura): 20% Coin UP, and 500 ATK UP, 1000 HP UP, and 500 RP UP 'Dream Sakura of Beginnings Pt. 1 Gacha' *Gacha period: April 1 0:00 - April 17 11:59 *Roster includes Crown (Dream Sakura), Girbert (Dream Sakura), and Avi (Dream Sakura) *STEP Gacha: In addition to the regular gacha, there is a STEP gacha that will award bonuses. If you go through the 4 steps once, the second time will have different bonuses. Each step is 50 :gems: and will give you 10 princes, one of which is guaranteed 4-star or better. **Step 1: Skill-Up Trainer x2 ***Second time: Skill-Up Trainer x2 **Step 2: Love-Up Shard x3 ***Second time: Love-Up Shard x3 **Step 3: Special Style Saiga (Sweet Presents) ***Second time: Play Ticket x10 **Step 4: Special Style Superbia (3rd Anniversary) ***Second time: Anniversary Trainer x2 *Gacha princes will give bonuses in the upcoming event, and receive boosted stats: **Avi (Dream Sakura): 30% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Girbert (Dream Sakura): 30% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Crown (Dream Sakura): 20% Coin UP, and 500 ATK UP, 1000 HP UP, and 500 RP UP 'Memorial Custom Gacha' *March 9 0:00 - April 16 23:59 *In celebration of the 4th anniversary, there is a special customizable gacha where you can get past gacha princes. You will get a ticket for 1 free 10-pull in your present box (if you log in before April 13), and you can get 3 more of these tickets by using jewels earned in the anniversary map quests. *''Set Your Princes'' **From the gacha's main screen, tap the button on the bottom. This will take you to a selection screen. You may choose 2 5-star princes and 1 4-star prince to have an increased appearance rate. The choices are any past event gacha princes that have appeared up until September 1st of 2018. **Once you've selected your princes, tap OK. Your chosen princes will now show an increased appearance rate if you tap the button near the top of the gacha to examine the roster/rates. **''Be aware that this selection is NOT a guarantee, only an increased chance. '' **You may not select original prince versions or 3-star event princes for this rate-up. *''The Gauge'' **For each play of the gacha, your Gauge will increase by one. A 10-pull will increase it by 10. Once you have reached a certain amount on the gauge, you will get a reward of one of your selected princes: ***60 plays: receive your chosen 4-star event prince ***200 plays: receive one of your chosen 5-star princes (you decide which one) **Once you have reached 200, the gauge will reset. Should you go over 200, any extra will go into the reset gauge. ***For example, if you have your gauge at 195 and do a 10-pull, the extra 5 plays will go into the next gauge. *''Resetting the Choices'' **You may choose to reset the princes you have chosen for pick-up rates 4 times. However, doing this will reset your gauge, so be careful. You can reset your choices by tapping the 選び直し button in the upper right of the gacha.